


Псина

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Ты, похоже, совсем нажрался, - фыркает почти добродушно Хэнк, оставляя на стойке деньги за последние несколько шотов, и Гэвин думает возмутится, когда сильная, властная рука приподнимает его за шкирку, словно нашкодившего пса.Хочется размазаться по полу и скулить от восторга, но вместо этого Гэвин стряхивает с себя руку, рыча:- Ты что, мерзкий старикан, мне в папочки нанялся? Вон, о своей пластиковой куколке беспокойся, а не обо мне!





	Псина

**Author's Note:**

> weird_fox! Ты зажгла моё... э... сердце так, что погорело на этом много людей!) Надеюсь, ты погоришь на этом тоже)))  
> LukeLemon - ты всегда заставляешь моё сердечко трепетать от нежного жара, но на этом скетче я просто издохла ко всем хренам! Спасибо тебе за то, что ты так круто рисуешь!  
> 

То, как Гэвин оказался у них дома, в памяти почти не остаётся. В нём слишком много текилы, чтобы он вообще мог вспомнить хоть что-то из этого вечера, и, Гэвин уверен, что то, как он назвал Хэнка «старым жирным мудаком», а его извечно таскающегося следом напарника «пластиковой куклой для секса» не зафиксируется нигде в пропитанной алкоголем памяти.

Это — не то, чему вообще стоит оставаться у него в голове, окей? На самом деле, это не то, что должно оставаться хоть у кого-нибудь из участников, но если на Андерсона с его манекеноподобным другом ему наплевать, то за себя Гэвин уверен — это он точно не запомнит.

В конце концов, то, что его размазало о Хэнка, после того как он поступил на службу в это отделения Детройтского департамента полиции, он успешно скрывает вот уже несколько лет. Достаточно огрызаться посильнее, не жалеть колких, язвительных слов, и дело в шляпе. Никто и никогда не предположит, что Гэвин дома скулит и трахает себя резиновым членом, под закрытыми веками представляя себе их доблестного лейтенанта, грубо вдавливающего его лицо в подушку, пока его член вбивается в растянутое отверстие, ведь так?

С Коннором Гэвин тоже такой подставы от себя не ожидал, потому что спокойный, уверенный молодой человек, который знает, как выбраться из любого дерьма, куда только может завести жизнь Гэвина, сразу же ложится к душе. А слепящая ревность ложится сверху, и все его ночи делятся на две — он представляет, как он отдаётся Хэнку-чёртовому-Андерсону, или то, как он сам трахает этого милого мальчика, который заставляет самим фактом своего существования все внутренности скручиваться в тугой узел ненависти, за которым ему не сразу удаётся рассмотреть жажду сберечь. Сохранить, защитить, присвоить, чёрт побери.

Отдаться.

А когда удаётся, две фантазии сливаются в одну.

Только Гэвин, изрядно бахнувший текилы и нализавшийся соли, даже не думает о том, что его вызывающее поведение заставляет задуматься тех, кто умеет анализировать несносного лучше, чем среднестатистический работник их участка. И он сыпет мерзкими, ядовитыми словами, заглядывая то в голубые глаза Хэнка, то в оптические приводы Коннора, и думает, что сказать им о том, что его разрывают чувства таким способом — не самая дурная идея. В конце концов, он едва ли это запомнит, верно?

— Ты, похоже, совсем нажрался, — фыркает почти добродушно Хэнк, оставляя на стойке деньги за последние несколько шотов, и Гэвин думает возмутится, когда сильная, властная рука приподнимает его за шкирку, словно нашкодившего пса.

Хочется размазаться по полу и скулить от восторга, но вместо этого Гэвин стряхивает с себя руку, рыча:

— Ты что, мерзкий старикан, мне в папочки нанялся? Вон, о своей пластиковой куколке беспокойся, а не обо мне!

— Детектив, мы вас проводим, — в безупречно-вежливом тоне Коннора проскакивают такие ноты, что недавно проснувшееся желание встать перед ним на колени только усиливается.

После стычки в отделе с вещдоками, где Гэвин взял себе за дурацкую привычку задирать их андроида, тот побил его всего раз. И Гэвин не может сказать, что потом не подрочил ещё несколько, тревожа в памяти эти болезненные для его гордости воспоминания.

И не может сказать, что не толкал в себя вибратор, выкрикивая загнанно имя Коннора в подушку, дорисовывая в буйной фантазии то, как сладко было бы отдаться в его руки, позволить оттрахать себя так, что зубы заскрипят.

Новая влюблённость должна лечить старую, а не сливаться с ней, не устраиваться поверх, да ведь? Только Гэвин совсем ёбнутый. Он отбитый буквально в край, и когда Хэнк тащит его к выходу, а Коннор придерживает за спину, хочется сбежать и в то же время приластиться к ним. Впрочем, выбора коллеги ему не дают — припаркованное у выхода такси уже ждёт, и Гэвин оказывается тесно прижат одновременно к Коннору и Хэнку, пока автопилот везёт их к указанному пункту назначения.

— Перестаньте, блять, меня трогать! — обессиленно рычит Гэвин, обнажая клыки и стараясь выглядеть более устрашающе, когда он смотрит на Хэнка. — Если вы думаете, что мне нравится, когда меня лапают мужики, то вы пиздецки ошибаетесь!

Тот только усмехается, кладёт ему на затылок свою огромную, горячую ладонь и прижимает, сминая губы во властном, собственническом поцелуе.

Гэвин сходит с ума. У него встаёт мгновенно, и он ничего не может сделать с волной жара, перед которой усыплённый алкоголем самоконтроль оказывается беззащитен. Он пытается укусить Хэнка, но зубы плохо слушаются его вместе с губами, и это всё больше напоминает то, что он сладко отвечает на страстное, подавляющее волю прикосновение.

Юркая ладонь Коннора, вместо ответа на последний полный истового гнева пассаж, накрывает его член, а мягкие, синтетические губы прижимаются к его шее, выбивая из Гэвина вскрик.

— Не… Не смейте, блять… — рычит Гэвин из оставшихся сил, чувствуя, как мозг тает в пучине желания, но он собирается сопротивляться до последнего.

— Мы ничего не делаем, детектив, — спокойно лжёт ему девиантнувшаяся жестянка, и от его мягких, покровительственных интонаций Гэвина переёбывает просто до основания. — Ничего такого, что вам бы не понравилось.

— Идите нахер, — рычит Гэвин обессиленно.

— Ты не понял, Рид, — усмехается Хэнк, отрываясь от его губ и глядя в глаза благодушно, словно его пальцы сейчас не скользят по груди Гэвина, уверенно находя и пощипывая стоящие торчком соски под тонкой тканью футболки. — Это ты пойдёшь нахер. И, скорее всего, не один раз, да, Кон?

— Да, Хэнк, — спокойное согласие андроида приводит Гэвина в ужас.

— Это, блять, изнасилование, — рычит Гэвин щерясь, обнажая все зубы разом. — Только, сука, троньте, и я вас уничтожу. Ваша работа в участке будет закончена здесь.

— Мы знаем о том, что ты хочешь, Гэвин, — мягкий тон Коннора чуть успокаивает взбешённого человека, а осторожные, поглаживающие скулы пальцы заставляют посмотреть в спокойные карие глаза и утонуть в них. — Не бойся.

— Я не боюсь, — отзывается Гэвин, чувствуя, как расстояние между ним и Коннором стремительно сокращается.

Как он сам его сокращает.

Они замирают за мгновение до прикосновения, и Гэвин понимает — это момент, когда ему предлагают сделать шаг или уйти. Машина притормаживает около дома — не его, Хэнка, и времени на раздумья остаётся всё меньше.

«Если перед тобой выбор пробовать или не пробовать, выбирай «да». Отвечай его всему, пускай потом и придётся пожалеть», — слышал он в одном наивном сериальчике ещё в своём беззаботном детстве. И, кажется, это тот самый момент, когда стоит использовать данный принцип.

Губы Коннора — нежные, чуть сладковатые, и такие мягкие, что Гэвин не может удержаться от довольного стона. Он не замечает того, что они выползают из машины, будучи занят исключительно тем, что вылизывает рот Коннора, сходя с ума от обилия вкусов и ощущений. Он даже не замечает того, как оказывается в тёмном коридоре, пока их поцелуй не прерывается.

Всего мгновенье, чтобы оценить обстановку, а уже в следующее оказаться втянутым в новый. На сей раз — с Хэнком.

Чёртов старикан такой же колкий, как и в давних, хорошо проработанных фантазиях, а его руки такие же горячие, и Гэвину приходится держаться, чтобы окончательно не поплыть, понимая, куда всё это может завести. Вот только пока его губы посасывают и прикусывают невозможно собрать слова, чтобы сказать что-то действительно ценное, в духе «хватит этого дерьма», «вы совсем ёбнулись, если думаете, что мне понравится» или «мне пора домой, ушлёпки».

— Как ты? — интересуется Хэнк, и Гэвин ловит себя на том, что бессознательно притирается к нему, прижимается, словно к огромному медведю, ловя нереальный кайф от того, что Коннор вжимается в него со спины.

— К чёрту, — отзывается Гэвин вместо всех протестов, которые уже начал формулировать для себя в голове.

Потому что и правда к чёрту, когда его с двух сторон ласкают в четыре руки, то думать уже и не хочется. И сопротивляться. И врать.

К чёрту всё, для всего дерьма он оставит завтрашний день, а сейчас лишь удовольствие.

В голове отпечатываются какие-то мелочи особенно сильно. Например то, как Хэнк опускается на колени, чтобы поцеловать его вздрагивающий живот и ухватить края майки, чтобы стащить её к хренам. Или то, как Коннор нежно прикусывают мягкую кожу на лопатке, вынуждая протяжно застонать и откинуть голову, прижимаясь затылком к плечу. Андроид целует нежнее, чем его напарник-человек, и Гэвин сыплется, потому что ремень, достанный из шлеек позволяет с лёгкостью стащить с него штаны, а от вида Хэнка, медленно вылизывающего головку полностью вставшего члена у Гэвина к хренам отрывает крышу.

Оповестить всю округу о том, как это потрясающе ему не позволяет Коннор, утягивающий в медленный, властный поцелуй. Требовательный, но без жестокости, он сводит с ума так же верно, как и губы на его члене.

Стоит только Коннору отстраниться, как Гэвин теряет точку опоры и выставляет руки, чувствуя, что полный желания взгляд Хэнка выбивает из него остатки сил, способных к сопротивлению. А когда на одной из его ягодиц расцветает уверенный укус Коннора, то внутри всё горячеет от желания поскорее кончить.

— Ты такой податливый, — тихо замечает андроид, вводя в него пару смазанных пальцев, и Гэвин готов пробить голову об стену, только лишь бы не признаваться, что до того как пойти на корпорат, он нехило так подрочил, чтобы его не обносило от желания.

О том, что эти двое пойдут вместе с остальными в бар, было и так ясно, так что он не зря принял превентивные меры, отвёл душу, чтобы не маяться со стояком, когда все будут пить. Со всех сторон доставил себе удовольствие, думая о том, как было бы круто почувствовать внутри движение не просто пару дней назад заказанной игрушки, безупречно имитирующей член андроида, а его самого. Подушка справлялась в качестве шумоподавителя если не идеально, то, как минимум, очень и очень хорошо.

— И громкий, — отзывается насмешливо Хэнк в ответ на его стон, но даже эта насмешка звучит странным образом мягко.

— Блять, отъебитесь, а… — шипит Гэвин, отказываясь признавать то, что он делает с собой за закрытыми дверями. — Я не…

Язык, соскользнувший по раздразненным мышцам вынуждает заткнуться и зажмуриться, совсем потеряв мысль от того, как сладкое удовольствие прошивает его всего до позвоночника.

— Смазка «Джелли», на конечной стадии разложения, — хмыкает Коннор, на секунду отстраняясь. — Ты трахал себя искусственным дополнением для андроидов два часа назад.

— Блять, — Гэвин выдыхает, пряча горящее от стыда лицо на плече Хэнка, притягивающего его ближе и прижимающегося своим тяжёлым горячим членом к собственному.

— Всё хорошо, Гэв, — хмыкает он и чуть треплет потрясающей ладонью по макушке. — Признайся только. Будешь честным — и всё, что захочешь для тебя.

Новое движение языка внутри заставляют снова выпасть из реальности на неопределённое время, а жажда кончить вдруг оказывается подконтрольной. Гэвину приходится собрать в кучу пропитанные текилой мозги, чтобы понять сразу три вещи: они успели сместиться в спальню, Коннор трахает его, кажется, уже тремя пальцами, и на члене каким-то образом оказывается небольшое кольцо, посверкивающее неоном и ограничивающее возможность кончить.

— Что блять?! Что за нахуй?! — рычит Гэвин, пытаясь поймать ускользающий оргазм, когда он оказывается к нему чертовски близок.

— Всего лишь игрушка, сделанная специально под андроидов, — хмыкает Хэнк, — реагирует на переданный сигнал.

Огромная горячая ладонь обхватывает член ровно так, как и нужно Гэвину, заставляя того скулить, словно пса, и притираться к руке ближе, теснее, отчаянно жмуря глаза.

— Хитрость в том, что сколько бы тебя не ласкали, — продолжает за него Коннор, снимая с себя одежду и устраиваясь на кровати, — ты не сможешь кончить до тех пор, пока я не разрешу.

— Точно, — хмыкает Хэнк, и оставляет сладкий укус в основании шеи Гэвина, заставляя того окончательно теряться в удовольствии. — А Кон будет следить за твоим состоянием всю сегодняшнюю ночь.

— Я сдохну, — рычит Гэвин, кусая Хэнка в плечо мстительно, чувствуя нелепое отчаяние от того, что оргазм так близок, и вместе с тем так недосягаем.

— Нет, я ведь считываю твоё сердцебиение, — отзывается мягко Коннор и тянет его к себе спиной. — Вероятность летального исхода — ноль процентов.

— А фантастического оргазма — сто, — усмехается Хэнк, помогая Гэвину перевернуться, прижаться животом к животу Коннора и притереться своим стояком к его. — Он как ошейник, да, Гэвин?

Это всё нелепо и смущает так, что Гэвин бы сошёл с ума вот прямо здесь и сейчас, будь он трезв.

«А процент алкоголя в крови он считывает через слюну», — с запозданием доходит до его воспалённого сознания.

Он не знает, что бы всё это должно значить, но едва ли Гэвин протестует, когда их члены обхватывает мягкая ладонь Коннора, так сильно отличающаяся от рук Хэнка, что приподнимают и разводят его ягодицы.

— Я, блять, не пидор, ясно? — шипит он, стараясь не так очевидно толкаться в руку, и Коннор хмыкает, утягивая его в медленный, сладкий поцелуй.

— Конечно, — усмехается откуда-то сзади Хэнк, въезжая по смазке в расслабленное кольцо мышц.

Крупная головка ощущается сильнее, чем во всех чёртовых фантазиях, и Гэвин кричит в нежные губы андроида, жмурясь до боли, и стискивая продвигающегося мелкими толчками во внутрь Хэнка. Он слишком большой, так кажется Гэвину в первые несколько секунд до того, как он приноравливается к его размерам, выталкивая из себя чужую плоть и чувствуя, как член проходит глубже.

Первый сильный толчок сводит его с ума. Гэвин замирает, не зная, как реагировать на такое обилие приятных чувств, но уже следующий приводит его в чувство. Притуплённые от алкоголя ощущения стимулируются невозможностью достичь финала, желание кончить заставляет головку сильно истекать на ласковые пальцы Коннора, который одной рукой разминает его ягодицы, похлопывая их даже не как слабая порка, а как подбадривание.

Гэвин совсем теряется в толчках, во времени, в тепле, которое окружает его со всех сторон, и не сразу понимает, что Коннор пришёл в движение, садясь у самого изголовья кровати, устраиваясь там, куда пару мгновений назад упирался лицом. Вот только пока Гэвин, выгнув спину, цепляется за Хэнка, запрокидывая руки на мощную шею и чувствуя, как огромные горячие ладони скользят по его рёбрам, сжимают уверенно соски, вынуждая сжиматься и всхлипывать от сводящего с ума желания ещё сильнее.

Хэнк целует его жёстко, отчаянно, заставляя выдавать звуки средние между жалкими всхлипами и полного наслаждения мурчания.

Губы болят, но Гэвину срать на боль, потому что руки вокруг его рёбер сжимаются в стальной капкан. И если спросить его, как сталь может быть мягкой, едва ли найдутся слова, чтобы описать это лучше, чем «если это руки Хэнка — легко».

Толчки становятся резче, глубже, и у Гэвина совсем нет сил держаться, так что он просто утыкается лицом в пах Коннора, нежно приподнявшего его лицо. Уверенные пальцы скользят по воспалённым от поцелуев губам, а Гэвин дохнет изнутри не только от того как его втрахивают в чёртову кровать, но и исследуют аккуратно фалангами послушно приоткрывшийся рот, скользят пальцами по языку, трогают выступающие клыки и дразнят внутреннюю сторону губ.

«Я не хочу этого», — повторяет про себя Гэвин, стараясь не слишком явно толкать бёдра навстречу безумным движениям внутри.

«Мне не нравится весь этот пиздец», — уговаривает себя он, когда хватается руками за ягодицы Коннора и послушно вылизывает его пальцы, словно пёс.

«Это такое гейство, просто отвратительно», — мысль, которая пропитана тихим восторгом, разливается в черепной коробке одновременно с тем, как он находит губами головку члена Коннора и обнимает её так же, как совсем недавно это делал Хэнк, ловя бесстыжий, чувственный стон андроида и его полный благодарности взгляд.

Сильные толчки внутри становятся грубыми, почти болезненными, но этого пиздец как недостаточно, чтобы кончить, и Гэвин умоляюще стонет, не в силах остановиться. Ему нужно, так чертовски нужно…

Вибрация от звука распространяется на Коннора, и тот позволяет ему это — позволяет кольцу на члене ослабнуть в тот самый момент, когда Хэнк делает последний рывок вовнутрь, заставляя умирать от наслаждения.

Оргазм выкручивает всё тело, выжимает каждую мышцу, плавит в яростном огне кости, и Гэвин точно уверен — это и есть настоящий ад. И выражение «будут жарить черти» сейчас для него имеет один, вполне очевидный смысл, потому что два долбанных чёрта его уже отжарили.

Силы покидают всё тело, сменяясь отчаянной дрожью, которая постепенно стихает, когда Коннор укладывает его на себя, а сверху наваливается Хэнк, так и не выйдя из него. Они переворачиваются на бок, и Гэвину так уютно, что всё его расслабленное тело подаётся медленно ласкающим рукам, когда он чувствует, что ногу устраивают на чужом бедре, делая его открытым для пальцев, которые медленно соскальзывают там, где они с Хэнком всё ещё соединены в одно целое.

Расслабленное отверстие впускает в себя одну фалангу, и Гэвин стонет, мотая головой.

— Нет, Коннор… — это всё, на что его хватает, до того, как по уху соскальзывают горячие губы Хэнка, а щетина колет нежную кожу за ухом.

— Я знаю, что делаю, — мягко отвергает его протест андроид, выдавливая себе смазку на пальцы из тюбика и снова сдавливая их по расслабившемуся, опавшему члену Хэнка.

— Я не… — начинает Гэвин, дрожащим голосом, и замирает от того, как сильные пальцы соскальзывают по рёбрам.

Там, где раньше было щекотно сейчас так одурительно приятно, что у Гэвина простое касание выбивает слезы, а хриплый голос оповещает всех присутствующих о том, что зажатый между андроидом и человеком детектив Рид готов сдохнуть прямо сейчас, когда сильные пальцы находят и сжимают его соски, перекатывая в сжатых фалангах.

Коннор сцеловывает слёзы с такой нежностью, что сердце рвётся, и Гэвин уверен — если он вообще запомнит всё то, что тут происходило, то это будет самым его любимым воспоминанием для утренней дрочки. И, возможно, для вечерней тоже. Если, конечно, он переживёт то, что задумал этот долбанный андроид.

— Я не смогу… — Гэвин пытается рычать, сопротивляться, и совсем не понимает, как к двум пальцами внутри добавляется третий, растягивая его анус так, что, кажется, у того края обратно никогда не сойдутся.

— Даже если куколка очень попросит? — мягкий тон Коннора звучит угрожающе, и Гэвин не может сдержаться, испуганно сжимаясь вокруг его пальцев. — Тише, детка…

— Тише, детка, — насмешливо вторит ему Хэнк, делая короткий толчок расслабленным членом в растравленном анусе, и от ощущения наливающейся внутри плоти хочется сойти с ума прямо здесь. Выйти из своего тела, потому что удовольствие шкалит, ударяя по тем же рецепторам, по который всего час назад бил алкоголь.

Коннор проталкивается в него медленно, осторожно, и Гэвин шипит, замирает, обвивая его ногами, дрожит всем телом в огромных, безумно тёплых объятиях Хэнка, откинув ему голову на плечо и позволяя терзать шею укусами и оставлять бурые пятна засосов на коже. Каждый мягкий толчок заставляет член внутри твердеть, да и сам Гэвин возбуждается по второму кругу, чувствуя неторопливые движения и тая от сладкого поцелуя, когда его туда утягивает Коннор.

Чего он совсем не ожидает, так это ощущения короткого удара тока, который, как он думает в первый раз, только кажется ему, когда головка члена андроида касается сладкого местечка внутри.

— Ааааах! — выкрикивает Гэвин, сжимаясь всем телом и хватаясь до побелевших костяшек за плечо Коннора одной рукой, а другой прижимая за шею Хэнка к себе, словно пытаясь между ними утвердится.

Второй, такой же, убеждает его в том, что не показалось, и в глазах застывает неистовый ужас, от которого внутри всё тает и плавится так, как не должно бы от настоящего страха.

Это чувство больше похоже на замирание сердца перед погружением в прекрасное. То самое, что догоняет его нежными поцелуями, сильными руками поперёк груди, двумя горячими телами, между которых можно бесстыдно звать на помощь и призывать в свидетели этого разврата одновременно. Особенно, когда толкаться начинает и Хэнк.

— Блять, медленней, вы ж порвёте меня, — с губ вместо раздражённого, злого рычания срывается тихая, хриплая, полная неприкрытого удовольствия просьба.

— Я осторожно, — хрипло и сбивчиво отзывается на эти слова Хэнк.

— Я слежу, — мягко успокаивает его Коннор, позволяя впиваться короткими ногтями в скин на плече, когда Гэвин пытается уцепиться хоть за что-то, чтобы не пропасть.Второй рукой он пробуравливает кожу Хэнка, и жмурится, пытаясь остановить рвущиеся наружу слёзы, от переизбытка желания и эмоций.

Они двигаются слишком неистово, по крайней мере Гэвину так кажется, когда он притирается членом к животу Коннора, и тот сжимает его в своей руке, лаская так, что у него крышу обносит.

Быстрые сухие электрические щелчки внутри сводят с ума вместе с сильными толчками. Мир становится скользким и круглым, и Гэвин падает в пропасть, чувствуя себя при этом необыкновенно защищённым. Зажатый между их телами, он кончает, умоляя любовников о чём-то, хотя и сам понятия не имеет о чём.

Мир рушится, выбивая из-под него опору, но Гэвину, внезапно, не страшно, несмотря на то, что на плече огнём полыхает укус, а внутри становится так влажно и горячо, что кажется, если из него сейчас выйти, то он протечёт семенем прямо на подставленные пальцы.

Может быть, это с ним и случается — он не знает, потому что Морфей забирает его у пары любовников в свои объятия, и рисует ему прекрасные сны, обнимая собой с двух сторон.

Он просыпается резко, словно от толчка. Хочется пить и немного гудит голова, а всё произошедшее кажется фантасмагорическим сном.

«Не могли же они, и правда, забрать и отодрать меня, верно?» — думает Гэвин ровно до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как на груди сжимаются сильные уверенные пальцы, а до мутного рассудка не доходит, что горячий жар сзади — это прижимающийся к нему человек, а мягкое тепло спереди — андроид.

«Блять. Блять. Блять!» — только и может повторять Гэвин, округлив глаза и замерев между этими двумя в благоговейном ужасе, не зная, как же ему стоит сейчас поступить.

Будет ли лучше ему собрать манатки и сбежать, или остаться до утра и напроситься на кофе?

Побег — отличный вариант, сообщает размазанная в счастливую лужу гордость, и Гэвин пытается сесть, ахая, и падая назад.

На неловкое движение Коннор мгновенно открывает глаза и садится, осматривая его.

— Плохо? — тихо спрашивает он, и Гэвин отворачивает лицо, стараясь не показывать, как оно полыхает со стыда. Правда то, что он утыкается нос к носу с сопящим Хэнком вообще никак его не спасает.

— Пить хочу, — бормочет он едва слышно и пытается выровнять сбившееся дыхание.

— Сейчас, — Коннор протягивает ему стакан с водой, явно приготовленный заранее и помогает сделать несколько глотков.

Кислая жидкость заставляет гудение головы рассеяться почти сразу, и Гэвин откидывается назад, на подушки, понимая, что план побега не удался. И чёрт бы побрал этого внимательного андроида, который, приподняв его ногу, устраивается между ягодиц, аккуратно касаясь ноющего отверстия языком.

— Блять, Коннор! — шипит, стараясь быть как можно тише, Гэвин.

— Всё хорошо, — невнятно отзывается андроид и отстраняется, видимо, только для того, чтобы сказать, — я инспектирую на наличие повреждений.

В следующий миг он снова проталкаивает язык по покрасневшим, наверняка припухшим от перетруженности мышцам, и Гэвин не удерживает отчаянного стона. Внутри, словно все нервные окончания открылись из-за мягкого прикосновения, и это настолько невыносимо приятно, что он цепляется рукой за пряди Коннора, пытаясь того отстранить.

Едва ли он сейчас в состоянии заставить хотя бы сдвинуться упрямую машину, особенно если Коннор полагает, что ему нужно проверить всё досконально. Проблема в том, что Гэвин, пытаясь заглушить свои стоны, чтобы не прерывать чужой сон, выдёргивает из-под головы подушку, и, по-собачьи вгрызается в неё.

То есть, он думает что в неё первые пару секунд, пока не осознаёт, что его рот перекрывает рука Хэнка. Тот глядит немного сонно и насмешливо, ясно примечая, как дрожат от обилия ощущений ноги Гэвина, как он разводит колени для Коннора, хотя и пытается заставить того отстраниться.

— Всё хорошо, Гэви, — хмыкает Хэнк, забирая у него подушку и вынимая покусанную руку. — Тебе нужно быть честным и сказать прямо, чего ты хочешь.

Растерявшись, Гэвин даже не сразу понимает, что именно он сейчас хочет больше всего. Ведь если совсем уж честно, то мягкий язык внутри точно не то, против чего бы он протестовал. Проблема в другом, раз уж действительно на то пошло, и Гэвин храбрится, когда нагло заявляет:

— Минет. Я хочу минет.

Ласковая ладонь оглаживает его по скуле, и губы накрывают другие, заставляя подрагивать от обносящего к хренам удовольствия. Времени сна не хватило для того, чтобы восстановиться полностью, но Гэвин не протестует, понимая, что кончить ещё разик ему всё-таки удастся, а вот четвёртый за эту длинную ночь он не потянет.

— Ничего сложного, да? — Хэнк треплет его по волосам, и у Гэвина замирает сердце, но он не отдаётся этому прикосновению полностью, теряясь одновременно в том, как медленно и сладко «инспектирует» его растянутый анус Коннор.

Вот только когда Хэнк склоняется над ним, Гэвин сжимает крутое плечо и мотает головой, нахмурившись, выдаёт то, что меньше всего хотел сказать:

— Сделать, а не получить.

Широкие брови Хэнка поднимаются вверх, и он хмурится, замечая веско.

— Тяжело будет.

— Иди нахер, старик, — рычит Гэвин, скалясь, — я тебе что, кисейная барышня?

Подлый Коннор выбирает именно этот момент для того, чтобы втолкнуть в сжатый анус палец, и накрыть стоящий член ртом, заставляя сбиться на протяжный стон на последнем звуке.

— Нет, Гэви, — хмыкает Хэнк, и поясняет, — просто ты такой сладкий, что мне хочется выебать тебя прямо в рот. Особенно, если вспомнить все то, что ты говорил им последние несколько месяцев.

Гэвин не знает, почему от этих слов внутри всё сжимается, и он выплёскивается прямо в рот Коннору, не в силах заставить себя сдерживаться ни на мгновенье дольше. Андроид не протестует, но от Гэвина всё-таки отстраняется.

— Чёрт, прости, я… — задыхаясь от ещё не схлынувшего оргазма, окончательно опустошающего яйца бормочет Гэвин, пока до него не доходит, что Коннор тянет его на себя.

Андроид укладывает его прямо сверху, спиной к своей груди и притирается стоящим членом между ягодиц, нежно шепча на ухо:

— Я просто вот здесь потрусь, окей?

Гэвин кивает, словно заворожённый. Хэнк, расставив колени широко над ними, соскальзывает горячей, налившейся головкой члена прямо по губам. Слишком порнушно, слишком пошло, слишком грязно. Так, что удержаться и не приоткрыть рот, впуская её просто невозможно.

Сильная рука управляет его движениями, а Коннор трётся о чёртову чувствительную дырку так, будто хочет выебать ещё раз, но стесняется. И Гэвин даже пытается насадиться, так, просто, чтобы попробовать, вот только андроид пресекает подобное, крепко обхватывая его за бедра и говоря спокойно:

— Нет. Ты цел, но нужно подождать.

Гэвин бы попытался сказать ему, что просто дразнится, но все слова становятся булькающими, когда в его рту двигается тяжёлый, толстый член. Вибрация от звуков доставляет дополнительное удовольствие, а рука Коннора, которая медленно поглаживает его собственную, так и не опавшую до конца плоть ощущается как сладкая пытка.

Нужно попросить, потребовать, велеть чтобы он перестал, но Гэвин только держится за бедра вколачивающегося в его рот Хэнка, не сводя взгляда с пристальных глаз, и чувствуя, как он пульсирует на языке.

Они с Коннором кончают синхронно, пачкая его семенем с двух сторон, и он едва успевает зажмуриться, ощущая как сперма брызгает на его рот и грудь, оседает на пояснице и между ягодиц.

Он чертовски грязный сейчас, но едва ли это плохо. Скорее, это прекрасно.

— Блять, — хрипит Гэвин, вытирая рот ребром ладони, — я ж до ванны не дойду.

— И не надо, — хмыкает Коннор, едва Хэнк садится на кровати рядышком. — Я донесу тебя.

Гэвин готов протестовать, но не успевает — андроид и правда перехватывает его и несёт на руках в ванную, заставляя обхватить за шею, прильнув к корпусу всем телом и устраивая голову на плече.

— Температура воды оптимальная, — сообщает ему мягко Коннор, устраивая на ногах и включая душ, чтобы смыть потёки спермы с лица.

Гэвин тянет его к себе, осторожно целует, прижимаясь, когда Хэнк заходит в слишком тесную для них троих кабинку и всё думает, ластясь к их руках — как это так получилось? Как вообще вышло, что они его поймали, урезонили? Как так произошло, что вместо того, чтобы накидаться текилой и забыть о проблемах, он внезапно их решил?

— Яичница или оладьи? — спрашивает мягко Хэнк, и Гэвин тает от этого блядского вопроса как впервые влюбившаяся восьмиклассница, потому что его так давно не спрашивали о том, что он хочет на завтрак.

— Оладьи, — отзывается Гэвин, подставляясь под мягкую мочалку, которой Хэнк скользит по его коже.

«Это не я решил, — вдруг доходит до него, — это решили за меня».

И Гэвин, как настоящая бешеная псина, готов был бы кинуться на тех, кто посмел, а вместо этого он только ластится к рукам, скуля, словно он одомашнен по самое не хочу.

**Author's Note:**

> Господа! Сия работа есть на 1200 слов больше. Заинтересованы? Хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
